


Don't Forget

by dekusagi



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekusagi/pseuds/dekusagi
Summary: With Ikuno's time nearing its' end, Naomi makes her feelings towards Ikuno clear by discussing the language of certain flowers. Oneshot.





	Don't Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Heads up! This takes place after the last episode of Darling in the FRANXX (episode 24) so beware of spoilers if you haven't caught up!

“You don’t have to do that you know.” Naomi looked up to see Ikuno staring at her as she fiddled with the vase so that the silver haired female could have a nice view of the flowers. Her gaze shyly traveled back to said flowers, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. “I know but I want to,” she replied.

Ikuno sighed, knowing that there was no stopping her. “Alright then.” She looked out the window, admiring the cherry blossom petals that danced in the air. She heard the laughter and delight of all the children. The outside world was now a different place, a better place and she was glad to have been a part of this change. Naomi in turn stared at Ikuno. Even with her now silver hair, she looked as beautiful as when they first met as children. Although she was Hiro’s partner, Naomi always did wonder what it would be like to be partners with a female… preferably Ikuno. It wasn’t like she had a problem with Hiro— it was actually quite the contrary. Not only did she get along well with him but he also was the one who gave her name and she would always be grateful for that. However, her heart did yearn to be with another.

            Leaving the team was one of the hardest things she had to do. Not only would she have been separated from the other kids she considered to be her family but not being able to fight teared her up inside, making her feel worthless. And then she lost her arm…

Naomi shook her head, hoping the physical action could make those thoughts disappear. She took her usual seat next to Ikuno’s bedside, automatically holding her hand. Ikuno, whom faced her yet again with a warm smile, greeted the touch happily.

“I’m going to miss this. All of it,” she said sadly. “I’m going to miss you.”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t start saying those things. I know you will. I know but—” Naomi paused, her voice beginning to crack. She had already talked about this various times with her but as her time approached its end, the pain of losing her was becoming unbearable. “I’m going to miss you more,” she whispered. Ikuno caressed Naomi’s hand gently with her thumb.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized. “I wish we had more time together. There’s still so many things I want to do, so many people I want to help… but I’ll never regret what I’ve done and what I’ve accomplished. Especially being able to be with you again.”

“Same here,” Naomi smiled sadly. She opened her mouth to speak again but hesitated, glancing at the vase of flowers instead. “Do you know what those flowers mean?”

Ikuno shook her head. “No. Not that I remember.”

The vase was filled with red and pink carnations. It was such a nice sight as the colors blended so well with each other. It reminded Ikuno of Zero Two; her long, beautiful pink hair complimenting her red horns and uniform. She wondered if Naomi had picked these together for that same reason after hearing the tales of the half Klaxosaur girl that changed their lives forever.

“Not long ago Kokoro-chan taught me about certain flowers. Every time I go to pick some flowers for you I always ask her what they mean first,” she blushed again. Ikuno caught sight of this and thought she was so adorable whenever she got shy. “The pink carnations mean that I’ll never forget you. The red carnations mean that my heart aches for you and that I admire you. All of which is true.”

It was Ikuno’s turn to blush. She didn’t think that these flowers would have such a deep meaning. She couldn’t help but think that maybe, if Hiro heard this, he would think it was exactly how he and Zero Two felt about each other.

“Naomi, I—”

“I love you, Ikuno.”

The sudden declaration of love made Ikuno’s heart flutter. Although she did have growing feelings for her, she never thought that someone would actually feel the same way about _her_. And for that person to be Naomi, someone close to her and has been by her side ever since she came back, someone that got into science and medicine with her to help others made this moment be all the more magical. Without even thinking, she leaned forward and placed a soft, tender kiss on Naomi’s lips. Surprised yet pleased, Naomi returned the kiss without hesitation. They both smiled into the kiss, a giggle escaping Naomi’s lips.

“Wow,” she began after catching her breath, “that wasn’t the reaction I was expecting. Not that I’m complaining.”

Ikuno smiled. “I love you too, Naomi.” She touched her forehead with her own, all while still holding her hand. “Promise me you’ll never forget me.”

Naomi sniffed, “how could I? I’ll always love you. I’ll always see you when I look at how wonderful the world has become. I’ll see you in your research, in the flowers, in the sky, in everything. You’re amazing Ikuno and I’m so glad I met you.”

“I’m so glad I met you too.”

They shared another kiss, embracing and living in the moment. No matter how much time Ikuno had left, they were both sure of one thing: this moment would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy so that last episode am I right?! I'm so happy Ikuno found someone to be with. Although still a little sad, I'm very pleased with the ending and I wouldn't change it for the world! I have some MitsuKoko ideas to run with but I decided to start with Naokuno first. These lovely ladies deserve it. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!


End file.
